Cell jr vs. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks
by Brolly
Summary: One Cell jr. has survived...


Cell Junior vs. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks  
  
  
This story takes place after Cell dies. One of the Cell Jr. cells have survived and regenarated them selves.  
Goku is fighting in the Other World Tournament while there is peace on planet Earth.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
"Gohan hurry up to the look out" sended Dende a signal from the look out.   
  
"What's wrong Dende ?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Well here is this guy who wanted to see the person who killed his dad, Cell" said Dende in a scared voice.  
  
"That's impossible ... how could he have survived" asked Gohan in shock.  
  
"I don't know Gohan but he went in the Hydroualic Time Chamber so you better hurry" said Dende.  
  
"Im on my way" said Gohan thinking about his important studyings.   
  
He was going to Orange Star Highschool next year. He needs a lot of studying to catch up. Well saving  
the planet was always a priority. So Gohan took off. He was at the look out in 10 minutes. That equaled  
2.5 half days of training in the chamber. Gohan said "Hi" to Dende and and Mr.Popo, and went in right  
away. He turned super saiyan. Since Cell Jr. was an android he knew he's going to make a sudden  
attack. Instead he saw 3 guys.   
  
"If you could regenarte your selves, why didn't you make more of your selves ?" asked Gohan.  
  
"We didn't have enough power" anwsered the 3 little Cells in a nasty voice.  
  
"Well don't bet on taking my power" and Gohan powered.  
  
"That's up to us to decide" and the the little Cells charged against Gohan.  
  
Gohan had the upper hand in speed. Mostly Cell was strong with all the fighting abilities, but he could not   
be fast without training. Gohan suddenly dissapeared and the 3 little guys hit nothing but air. Gohan   
reappeared behind them and gave each one and individual blast.   
  
"I see we can not beat u alone" said the 3 little guys and the middle one opened his tail. The other 2 let   
themselves be sucked up. The little Cell transformed into the Perfect Cell. He was filled with power and was  
to take on a super saiyan lvl 2 fighter. Gohan didn't notice and he tought the fight would get a little harder,  
but he didn't expect the Cell he last faced with. Cell dissapeared. Gohan was looking around him.  
  
"This does not look good. Come stop hiding u cow ... " Gohan was stopped by a sudden kick from the back.  
  
He was sliding on the floor. He took his hand infront of him and pushed himself off the ground. Cell was going  
to hit him right in the face but Gohan ducked. He took his hands and shoot Cell high up into the sky. Gohan   
was going after him when Cell suddenly did putted his five fingers out to the side of his head.   
  
"SOLAR FLARE !!!" yelled Cell and Gohan was caught right in the middle of the attack.  
Now Cell punched him and Gohan spat blood out. He was falling down and Cell went infront of Gohan and when  
Gohan reached Cell he put his knee up his back. Than Cell took Gohans head and smashed it against his right knee,  
than his left, and than the right again, than left, than right, than left. Now Gohan was bleeding all over and he  
wasn't super saiyan anymore. Right than Goten and Trunks opened the door. Cell kicked Gohan toward Goten. Goten   
caught him in the gate and gave him to Dende. When Goten saw Gohan he was mad. He turned super saiyan and  
was pumped up. Cell was calm and still. When Goten came against him Cell knew nothing about the little guy. Cell  
defended the series of kicks Goten. Than Goten tried to punch and he caught Cell off his guard and gave him  
a hard fisted uppercut. Cell was flying backwards and did a backflip and landed to stabelize himself. Now Cell was  
mad at Goten for humiliating him. Cell took his pointing and middle fingers to his forehead.   
  
"SPECIAL..."Goten knew this was going to mean business.  
  
"BEAM..."Goten powered up and putted his hands together behind himself for the deadly Kame Hame Ha wawe.  
  
"KA...ME...HA...ME..." Goten was ready to fire.  
  
"CANNON !!!" and Cell shot his powerfull blast.   
  
"HA !!!" and Goten shot the Kame Hame Ha at Cell.   
  
Now the shot were cancelling eachother out. Cell was impressed.   
  
"You're no match for me" shout Cell at Goten and incriased the size of his attack.  
  
"I will beat you not for myself but for ... my brother and ... my PLANET !!!" and Goten doubled the size of the wave.  
  
Suddenly Cell did the instant transmission technique and punched Goten into the first step of the entrance. Trunks   
heard somebody landing from the outside. Meanwhile, Dende healed Gohan. Trunks was pissed but he didn't want  
to fight. He saw that nobody was a match for Cell and he didn't want to get beaten up since he lost yesterday to  
Goten when they were playing.   
  
"Dende. Heal Goten! Fast! I got an idea" said Trunks with a confident smile on his face.  
  
While everybody was outside Cell was practicing. As minutes passed outside healing Goten, hours passed inside and  
Cell was working hard. Goten was healed.   
  
"Goten do you remember that special thing I showed you a couple of days ago" asked Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, when we become one, I remember that" anwsered Goten.  
  
"Well than lets defeat Cell" said Trunks.  
  
Trunks and Goten stood 2 feet from eachother and put their arms to the side and one leg up so they looked exactly   
alike. Now they did the second move: arms away from eachother and the other leg up. Finally they putted their  
pointing fingers together and became one super sayian who's powers are equal to super saiyan level 3. Gotenks.  
His hair was glowing and long.Electricity was going trough his body. Gohan never seen anything like this technique.  
He was astonished.  
  
"Now I, Gotenks will kick Cell's ass" announced Gotenks proudly.  
  
Gotenks opened the door. Cell wasn't around. Gotenks closed the door and went flying into the big Time Chamber.  
He didn't find Cell until about 10 minutes of slow flying. Cell sensed him from far and used his instant transmission  
technique to get closer.  
  
"What and who are you" asked Cell in the shock when he saw a strange creature with enormous power.  
  
"My name is Gotenks and I am Goten and Trunks fused form. Expect no mercy " finished Gotenks. Cell knew chatting   
time was over.  
  
Cell charged Gotenks who just stood there until Cell was 3 feet away from him flying as fast as he could. Than he   
dissapeared and reappeared behind Cell. Cell landed hitting nothing but air. He turned around and tried to punch  
him again. He failed just like before. Cell was angry and now pointed his pointing finger at Gotenks.  
  
"RAPID FIRE !!!" and Cell shoots hundreds of small blast.   
  
Gotenks was standing still and to the human it couldn't been seen that he moved. Cell stopped. He tought he'll take  
one more chance. Cell powered up to his really fat but powerful stage and charged against Gotenks. Cell punched  
Gotenks with all his might. Gotenks's head moved back but his feets were on the ground.   
  
"Are you all done ?" asked Gotenks with anger in his face, but yet calm.   
  
Cell didn't have time to respond since Gotenks did a backflip kicking Cell high up in the sky. Than he pushed off the  
ground himself and dissapeared. He reappeared above Cell and punched him right in the middle of his back. Cell   
spat out a moutfull of blood and was falling fast. As Cell landed Gotenks putted his hands forward.  
  
"SHINE SHINE CANNON" and Gotenks shot about 10 powerful shots. They all hit Cell. Cell was out of power. He's  
madness gave him enough thou to bring back his perfect stage power. He had no choice but to try his last resort  
attack. Gotenks knew this was going to happend since Gohan told Goten about the Cell Games.  
  
"KA... ME... " said Cell and Gotenks simuntaniously.  
  
"HA... ME..." said Cell madly and Gotenks still calm.  
  
"HA !!!" said Cell but not Gotenks.   
  
Something was wrong. He felt like he's splitting in 2. Trunks never knew the fusion only last for 30 minutes since  
they only did it once and they thought it's random.  
  
Gotenks split in to still holding the waves in their hands. Cell's wave was coming closer and closer every second.   
The boys were smart went to the side and flew and closer and crossed fired on Cell.  
  
"HA !!!" yelled Goten and Trunks.   
  
Cell just realized what happened as the waves swallowed him. After it was over the guys came down and saw one  
cell trying to regenarate. Goten took his foot and squished it like a bug. Now they walked out and to everybodys  
astonishment they were on both super saiyan level 2.  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Hope u guys liked the story. It took me my whole afternoon mainly, until now and the time is 9:30. So read it and  
review it. I love gettin reviews. For any mistakes e-mail me at once at   
  
Kofi0007@aol.com  
  
make the subject MISTAKE in caps so it shows up well in da mail.   
  



End file.
